


Spidercrush

by Not_You



Series: Eight-Armed Hugs [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animalistic, Babysitting, Blink and you'll miss it, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Crush, Physical Disability, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls really, really, really like Spiderman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the wake of that virulent first cold, the SHIELD side of the family finally finds the time to come visit the babies. Fury, Coulson, and Hill were some of Natasha's first amicable human contacts, and she wants them to meet their adoptive nieces. Their lives being what they are, they had barely managed a glimpse of the egg sac, and now they come shuffling after Natasha into her quarters, where Clint and the girls are waiting. All of them are exhausted from dealing with a squad of HYDRA killbots, but the girls are waiting. They have been told that they'll be meeting other friends of Mama and Daddy's, but the actual presence of three unknown adults makes the entire brood drop their toys and raise their tiny, baby-doll arms in a threat display, all of them making high-pitched little hissing noises as Clint struggles to stop laughing.

"Babies," Natasha says, "it's okay."

Clint echoes her, and soon the girls are climbing their guests like old friends. Fury can't stop marveling at how tiny they are, and Maria actually baby-talks to them, something Natasha wasn't sure she was capable of. Coulson finds himself being used for a jungle gym by Rada and Oksana, and Zhanna, Zoya, Ariadna, and Marina all simultaneously realize that they can glom onto the hem of Fury's coat and ride him around as he helps Clint make a very late dinner. Anastasia and Alisa seem to be the most tired of the brood, and they doze in Maria's lap until the food is done.

"I'm glad we're all getting along so well," Clint says, setting the table for adult-sized people and for spiderlings. They use very small utensils, because of their very small hands, and watching them eat is practically dinner theatre.

"So. Fucking. Cute," Fury mutters under his breath, and Clint laughs.

"Pretty much," he says, giving Rada more meat because she has already cleaned her plate. All eight of the girls are metabolic furnaces, devouring meat and growing at a rate that keeps Natasha from really investing in their clothing at all. They wear panties and sleeveless shifts, mostly, and need new ones at least once a week.

The spiderlings develop so fast, but they stay small. Six months after leaving the silk they look almost four years old, and they're speaking in sentences and dressing themselves and starting to learn to read, but they each still only weigh about ten pounds apiece. Natasha knows that it's very strange for Clint, but he adores the girls, and says that he likes being able to carry all of them at once if he has to. The girls love climbing up him and dropping onto him from above with no warning, and Clint bears it all with good grace, even if he can't stop himself from yelping occasional and extremely foul curses. Sometimes he manages to convert them in mid-utterance, in deference to the girls's tender age, but Natasha knows this is a losing battle. After all, they also spend a fair amount of time with their Uncle Tony.

Now the little hellions are sleepy, though, and Clint is collecting them from their various post-bath games and activities. They're all heavy-eyed and yawning, limp little bundles in Clint's arms. Ariadna fusses a bit, but is mollified by Clint going back for her stuffed spider and tucking it into the web with her. "There," he says softly, and kisses each one on the head as they all snuggle down together.

"You should drum for us, Daddy," Marina says, yawning hugely.

"Yeah!" Rada and Zoya chirp.

"Okay," Clint says, "but only for a little bit. Mama and I have to go out." They'd really rather not, it's just some stupid charity gala, but their presence will drive up attendance and donations as well. With her gown finally on properly, Natasha lingers in the nursery doorway, watching as Clint plucks a very slow version of the mating rhythm on their web. It makes Natasha feel a little sleepy just watching, and the girls don't stand a chance, falling asleep in a happy pile after less than a minute. Clint pauses to adore them a little more, and then tiptoes out. JARVIS can watch out for the girls if they wake up in their parents's absence, and hopefully won't even have to.

"God, you look great," Clint says, closing the door behind him.

Natasha just smiles. "So do you. Put on your stupid human clothes so we can go to the stupid human party." At least it's not winter. From conception to now, her babies are almost fifteen months old. It's September and there's still a little time before she'll be expected to care about Christmas. She helps Clint into his various pieces, and straightens his tie for him. He refuses to wear the expected shoes, but Natasha likes his snub-nosed boots better anyway. They're cute and mammalian and she feels a sudden urge to bite him even though Clint has fed her well. He senses it, and shivers, gazing into her eyes for a long moment, flinching when JARVIS informs them that the others have gathered on the common floor. Natasha kisses her mate and takes his hand, leading the way to the elevator.

The party is the usual thing, a collection of people wandering around holding drinks and trying to impress each other. Natasha is bored, and even a little human-style dancing with Clint isn’t enough to really help. At long last they can leave, though, only to run into trouble on the way home. Not very much trouble. Just a maniac in a green power suit with enormous wings. Spiderman is in hot pursuit and probably has the situation under control, but Natasha wants to get home, so the Avengers step in, resolving the matter in minutes and acquiring a new friend when Spiderman agrees to come with them to tell SHIELD what he knows about the Vulture. He really is remarkably attractive, dainty and quick and intensely biteable. By the time he has debriefed and agreed to consider an honorary Avengers membership, Natasha is sure that he really is part spider.

"Should I be jealous?" Clint murmurs as they get into the elevator for their floor, and Natasha smiles.

"No," she says softly, trailing one fingertip down the line of Clint's jaw. "I would eat him and then come back to you, because you're special." Clint actually blushes, and she has a sudden and violent craving for all that warm, red blood. She shivers. "I need to eat something."

"Yes, ma'am," Clint says, teasing and serious at once. The smell of sizzling pork wakes the girls, and they all come stumbling out, in a motley assortment of blankets, panties, and bare skins. Marina is half into a shift, and Natasha laughs, tugging it down over her. They ask all about Mama and Daddy's night out, and listen with huge eyes when Natasha tells them about meeting Spiderman. They have considered him as one of their people for the past six weeks or so, ever since some more footage of the kid had turned up and been all over the news. Now they want to hear everything about him, and don't stop asking questions until they physically can't, reforming their sleeping pile in the web.

"Think we should start saving up for the wedding?" Clint cracks, and Natasha laughs as quietly as she can.

Similar jokes fly thick and fast as Spiderman gets more media exposure. He has nothing like the Avengers's fanbase, but there is Spiderman merch in the world, and Clint goes out and gets eight Spiderman coloring books, along with some stickers and eight cheap little masks that are too big for the girls. They wear them anyway, and make little thwipping noises as they climb all over the tower and their parents struggle to keep up, frustrated and profoundly amused by turns.


	2. Chapter 2

On a bright, breezy Monday morning, Spiderman finds himself very confused. Swinging onto a rooftop to rest, what he and Gwen have started calling his Spidey Sense goes off. It's an odd feeling, the traditional tingle of being watched but with a total invertebrate certainty that he had never felt in his life before the bite. Gwen has work of her own to do today so he's alone, without her voice in his ear or her thousands of electronic eyes watching his back. He's accordingly tense and wary as he looks around, and hearing tiny, high-pitched giggles from the far side of the enormous skylight behind him doesn't help much.

It's only about eighteen inches above roof level, but he has to walk around it to find the source of the sound: eight tiny little girls. They're like something out of a fairytale, looking like perfectly healthy four-year-olds who just happen to be only a little over a foot tall. They're certainly not malnourished, very well-developed and chubby without any edema, and with thick, shining hair and rosy skin. They're wearing little sleeveless shifts in a rainbow of colors, and they smile so widely at the sight of him that he has to smile back, even if the mask makes it pointless.

"Spiderman!" they chirp, a joyful little chorus of fangirl recognition that touches his heart even as he wonders what in the hell they are and how they got here.

"Hey," he says, chuckling and glancing around to see how they got up here and if they're serving as a diversion from anything else. He can't see a sign of either. He crouches down to be closer to level with them. "What are you doing up here?"

They all start talking at once in their soft, high little voices, but the gist of their tale gradually emerges. They do have parents, but their parents have been gone all day and they got bored and got onto the roof and then started exploring nearby rooftops and now they're not quite sure where they are and they're very glad to see him because he's their favorite. It's nice to have fans, and he certainly can't leave a bunch of little kids alone on an unfamiliar roof.

"Well," he says, "I guess you know not to do this again. Where do you live?"

"Avengers Tower!"

"You should bring us back and stay for lunch!"

What had begun as a simple patrol of the city has become a close encounter of the fourth kind. The girls insist that they can can hang onto him just fine, but he webs all eight of them to his body for security, where they giggle and pat him, telling him and each other that he smells nice. Their added weight is pretty much negligable for his spider strength and the tensile strength of the webbing, but he has to adjust his swing a bit. It distracts him enough that he doesn't register how still the streets are until they're pretty close to the tower.

And then Iron Man comes skimming up next to them. The girls yell cheerful greetings to Uncle Tony, and the faceplate flips up to reveal Tony Stark's haggard face. "Hey, kids. Thanks for bringing them back, Spidey. Follow me." He leads the way up to the tower, where Hawkeye is standing in full combat gear, looking cold and intense. The whole thing just cracks down the middle when he catches sight of the girls, though, and he rushes over, bringing out a knife the second Peter's feet touch the roof and cutting the children loose and gathering them into his arms.

"I can't fucking believe you kids," he mutters, and Peter is a little horrified at how close to tears he sounds. "I seriously can't fucking believe you." He hugs them so tightly he trembles a little with the effort.

"You shouldn't say fuck, Daddy," one of them says, muffled against his chest, and he laughs long and loud, a little hysterical but clearly a needed release. Soon the rest of the team joins them, and the Black Widow joins the hug. It was obvious enough that Hawkeye is their father, but now Peter begins to realize why the girls might be the way they are.

Prodigals returned, Clint and Natasha invite Peter to stay for lunch, and he finds himself sitting on the floor of a surprisingly normal apartment and playing with eight little spiderbabies. They demand that he autograph their coloring books and give them piggyback rides, and they're so adorable that it's a real shock when they start trying to eat him. They pile onto him like they want to wrestle, and then start biting so hard it hurts even through the suit. He yelps and flails ineffectually, reluctant to take real action against such tiny creatures.

"Hey!" Clint barks from the doorway, and most of the girls ease up. He comes over in a few long steps and scoops up Rada and Zoya, who are both still chomping away at Peter's left arm. He winces and shakes it out, lightly bruised all over. "Sorry," Clint says, as Natasha comes to join them, scooping up three of the girls.

"Girls," she says, loving but very severe, "you know what I told you."

"Sorry, Mama," they mutter, some of them already remorsefully sniffling.

"No matter how cute boys are, we don't bite without asking."

"Yes, Mama," they agree, and they clearly feel so bad about trying to eat him that Peter has no qualms about hugging all eight of them.

"It's okay," he says. "You're just little, you'll learn. And my suit protects me." They offer a tiny chorus of apologies, and keep clinging to him even when the food is ready, so he has to carry them into the kitchen. Food improves their collective mood, and watching them pack it away Peter is reminded of real black widow spiders, and how much more likely they are to cannibalize their mates when they're truly hungry. He supposes it's flattering, in a warped kind of way.

When he gets home he peels off his mask and gloves and sits on the edge of Gwen's bed to tell her all about it. She laughs so long he's a little afraid she'll suffocate. "I'm glad to see you care so much about my welfare," he says, pouting and only making her laugh harder.

"Oh, Peter, I never thought I'd have to worry about younger women so soon!" she shrieks, barely able to get the words out through her gales of laughter. He just rolls his eyes and gets her some water when she's finally done.

"Have we recovered?"

She grins at him. "I don't know, have we? Show me the bruises the little beasts left."

He does, and she kisses each one as she asks him about the rest of his day. She always gets anxious when she's too busy to ride along, and is pleased to hear that Spiderman's patrol was uneventful, aside from meeting his eight most ardent and cannibalistic fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Gwen and Peter here are from Access, which you don't need to read, but here it is:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2094609/chapters/4561275


End file.
